Real Life Is So Much Better
by Rainack
Summary: Post ep for 11x18, Hitting for the Cycle. Nick's response to Greg telling him, "Don't hurt yourself." And what does Greg really think of video games? Rated M for a reason. Nick/Greg slash. Please read and review.


A/N: Don't own 'em, just like to take them out and play with them for a while.

Real Life is So Much Better

"Hey, babe," Nick Stokes said, as he leaned over the back of the couch to kiss the side of his husband's head.

Turning into to the kiss, so their lips met, Greg Sanders's fingers flew deftly over the controller he held in his hand. Without even looking at the screen, he saved his game progress and exited.

When they broke apart a moment later, Greg stood and walked over to the game console, to switch it off.

"You don't have to stop playing on my account, G. I was just planning on grabbing a shower and crawling into bed." As Nick spoke, he toed off his shoes and gestured toward the hall leading to their bedroom.

One of Greg's signature smiles settled across his face, as he replied, "Real life is so much better than video games could ever be."

Nick, head cocked to the side in confusion, took a moment, before finally, "Ah, that's right. You had the case with the gamer who was killed by his girlfriend's crazy ex-girlfriend."

The smile faded from Greg's face, as he remembered the state of Steven Pyles. "It was really sad, Nicky. All Steve did day in and day out was sit in front of his TV playing video games. He wouldn't even get up to go to the bathroom."

"Ug!" Nick grimaced as what Greg said brought forth an image of Nick's own experience with a case about a man wearing a diaper some years ago.

Greg's mood shifted again, and he rounded the couch to stand in front of Nick. "I'll take this over a video game any time," he murmured softly, twining his fingers into Nick's and leaning into him for another kiss.

Nick wasn't sure when it had happened, but he found himself pushed up against the back of the couch, so he was partially sitting on it, Greg standing between his legs. Greg was fumbling at the buttons of the light colored button up shirt Nick had worn to work that night. Continuing to work at the buttons, Greg began to kiss a trail down Nick's jaw line to his ear.

As Greg continued to work his way down Nick's neck, a small whimper of need escaped Nick's lips.

When Greg finally managed to release the last button on Nick's shirt, he didn't even pause to push the shirt from Nick's shoulders. Instead, he went to work on Nick's pants, releasing the button and unzipping the fly. Seeing what Greg had in mind, Nick stood again.

Greg sank the rest of the way to his knees, pulling Nick's pants and underwear down at the same time.

Nick let his head fall back, as Greg's tongue touched his cock for the first time today, a low moan passing kiss swollen lips. "Feels good, G!"

In response, Greg took Nick's length fully into his mouth, running his tongue over every inch of silky skin he could. When Nick thrust instinctively into his mouth, Greg went with the motion to avoid gagging. As he continued to work over Nick's cock, Greg reached into the waistband of the sweats he was wearing and began to stroke his own rock hard shaft.

A moment later, a gasping Nick tugged gently at Greg's hair, urging him up for another kiss. "So... close..." was all he managed to get out, but Greg got the picture. Raising on popping knees to his feet, Greg leaned into Nick, their lips locking together again.

Nick shoved Greg's sweats down his thighs, then wrapped one large hand around both of their aroused cocks and began to tug at an ever quickening pace.

With a gasp of pleasure, Greg came hard in Nick's hand. The sight of Greg's release covering their lower bodies drove Nick over the edge a moment later.

Burying his face in Nick's neck, as he rode out his high, Greg murmured, "Love you, Nicky!"

"Love you, too, baby. Let's go take a shower, then go to bed."

"Kay," Greg responded, reaching down to retrieve his sweats, which had slid down his legs all the way to the floor. In the process, he stumbled and nearly fell.

Steadying Greg, Nick chuckled, "Don't hurt yourself!"

Greg tossed Nick a mock dirty look at having his own words thrown back at him. He couldn't hold it long, though, and soon a wide, satisfied grin had settled on his face.

~~~CSI~~~

Pulling back the covers, Greg slipped under them and scooted into Nick's waiting arms. Resting his head on the Texan's muscled chest, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Dave told me Doc Robbins gave him the winnings from the bet."

"Yeah? Why'd he do that?" Greg asked curiously, though he kept his eyes shut.

"Dave's wife is pregnant, and Doc told Dave to take her on a nice vacation before she gets too far along." Nick's finger was drawing random patterns over the scar tissue on Greg's left shoulder. About a month ago, the two men had begun the process of becoming adoptive parents, but there was still a long way to go. While they had done their best to find an adoption agency that wouldn't discriminate against same sex couples, they both still feared that the fact that they were gay men might cause them to be told they couldn't adopt.

"I'm glad none of the CSIs won the bet, then," Greg said, then fell silent for a moment. "Do you want a boy, or a girl, Nicky?"

"Either. Both. I've been doing some research and thinking. Why don't we adopt siblings? The adoption agencies don't like to split siblings up, but they find it more difficult to get adoptive parents to take all of them, so a lot of the time, they end up splitting them up anyway. We might actually find it easier to adopt if we're willing to take two, or maybe even three, siblings."

Greg felt Nick's chest expand beneath his cheek, as the older man took in a long breath. Nick had spoken quickly on one long breath of air. He had known Nick wanted more than one child, but they hadn't really talked about how many kids they wanted, or how far apart they should space the adoptions.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Nicky!" Greg said, twisting his head to look up at Nick and place one more gentle kiss to Nick's lips. "Why don't you give the adoption agency a call tomorrow and mention it to them?"

Around a yawn, Nick managed, "Okay, I'll call first thing in the morning."

Several minutes later, they were both sound asleep.


End file.
